Space Corps
Space Corps is the name given to the branch of military serving the NTF that deals exclusively in extra-terrestrial and interplanetary combat; though they are in modern times essentially the central body of the military given that there is very little need for a dedicated military force on NTF or the worlds controlled under the same government. Rather than a military comprised of specialized units for things such as ground, air and sea combat, the Space Corps is the unified name for a series of divisions which are themselves dedicated to the various specialized fields of operation. As a unified naming scheme used more for convenience than anything else, the subdivisions of Space Corps and most operations therein are named after elements of Norse Mythology, a decision made when the inevitable focus on extra-terrestrial development came to be. Some historians theorize that this naming scheme came about because of the culture carried on from Earth, as at the time of the Migration the human military (being the most regimented and longstanding) hosted a majority of personnel who subscribed to Norse religion. Subdivisions Odin Division Known internally as 'High Command' or 'the Throne', this division works as an administrative liaison between the other divisions, analyzing all assets and intelligence from all other divisions and developing strategies which are implemented through the orders issued to other divisions. Their headquarters is the most fortified and every precaution has been taken to make it virtually impossible to locate, let alone infiltrate or attack. Thor Division Concerned chiefly with honorable, direct displays of military force, this division not only handles the bulk of offensive deployments, but are often called upon to supplement more multi-faceted military actions. Personnel of Thor Division are trained exclusively in the fundamentals of armed combat to the point of being the most qualified for standard combat; a squadron of Thor soldiers is referred to as a 'Hammer Squad' and among their personnel the honorific callsign 'Mjolnir' is granted to whoever has survived the most deployments, effectively also designating the head of the division. This is largely a cultural element as no standard callsign is offered to the heads of other divisions, but was simply put into place by general consensus of those in Thor Division. Tyr Division Essentially the military police, this division is charged with handling disciplinary action for all personnel, ensuring honorable conduct and advising on operations to ensure that they can be justified in the eyes of the GPC. Training measures dictated by this division in order to instill loyalty and discipline into recruits are largely what make armed forces in other divisions effective. Frigga Division This division oversees life for soldiers outside of combat and is referred to generally as being in charge of 'morale'. They dictate things like what food is provided, when and how soldiers get to enjoy intoxicants, shore leave, lodgings and recreation. It is headed by operatives working under matching callsigns Freya and Freyr. Bragi Division Charged with overseeing entertainment for personnel while living on based or on long-term deployment. While that seems a minor task on the surface, their operations deal largely in filtration, alteration and approval of media approved for use for personnel, as well as managing any talent that may be brought in such as musicians and other live acts. Loki Division Specialists in sabotage, espionage and covert operations. They are trained with the same severity as other divisions dealing entirely with field operations, but they are made to be experts in the various underhanded methods of their trade. Hel Division Less a division to itself and more of a location, they oversee a prison world which handles those charged with offenses by Tyr Division worthy of long-term imprisonment and criminals requiring the highest security possible. They also deal with criminals sent to them by other governments, if those governments cannot provide security great enough. Heimdall Division Charged with overseeing defensive deployments and garrisons. They directly oversee security in most major headquarters, postings and critical locations, as well as being a parent organization to LEO on both the NTF and Hiraeth Station. Ullr Division This division oversees artillery operations, including ship-to-ship combat reinforcement via space artillery or planetary bombardment. They were given their own division largely due to the sheer destructive nature of the weaponry at their disposal, as improper conduct or rogue cells would result in the literal destruction of entire planets. Sutyr Division A rapid-deployment oriented division but far more specialized; members of this division are not deployed in squads but instead as solo operatives made for the most dangerous work imaginable, often to handle biological threats such as viral or parasitic outbreaks and breeches in ecological security that mean anyone evacuated from the scene would risk further problems. They train their soldiers in the handling of heavy weaponry and powered armor suits, occasionally deployed as a supplement to combative squads in extreme warzones.